The radio spectrum is crowded due to the growth in the demand for radio frequency (RF) applications. Multiple wireless communications systems may be allocated in close proximity or in the same radio spectrum. For example, one or more RF jammers or other wireless communications systems may be in close proximity to, and cause interference at, a transceiver attempting to receive a signal from one of the communications systems. Optimum performance of a radio transceiver may be difficult to achieve due to such interference. Narrowband interference of a wideband signal may be challenging and important to efficient spectrum use.